The Death of A Hero
by Portal-girl
Summary: *One-shot* The Hourglass Murderer is killing those close to Kenshin. When they're all dead, what will Kenshin do? He will break his vow to never kill again by taking two lives. Kenshin's POV. R/R please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Notes: I decided to write something different. Then I came up with this. A one-shot death-fic. I know, I know, it's been done before. But who cares. This is from Kenshins point of view. Warning: This is a very sad fic. Therefore, keep a tissue handy. I cried while writing the end. I'd like to dedicate this fic to the following people: My brothers, my dad, and my loyal fans.  
  
BTW, thanx to Hieis2dreamer for the cool title idea. It really helped.  
  
The Death of A Hero  
  
"You should not be gambling," I told Sanosuke. Sano shook his head. "You're no fun," he said. I chuckled a little. Suddenly, a young man entered the room. His clothes were torn and he was bleeding. "What happened to you?" I asked. "The Hourglass Murderer," the man said weakly as he fell to the ground. There was a note in his hand.  
  
The next killing will take place at noon. ~The Hourglass Murderer.  
  
"He always leaves a note saying when he'll kill next. He always kills on the hour and occasionally says where he's gonna make the killing," Sano said, "He usually kills in the market, though," I dropped the note and ran.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. Miss Misao and Miss Megumi lay in the road. Their throats had been slit open. They were dead. I picked up the next note.  
  
I feel like killing at the shack just outside of town. How about one o'clock? ~H.M.  
  
The shack just outside of town. That was where Ayame and Suzumi were! I ran through the crowd towards the shack.  
  
The bodies of Ayame and Suzumi were on the ground just outside the shack. They had been killed. I picked up the note.  
  
I feel like the market once more. Two o'clock. ~H.M  
  
I sped towards the market. 'I hope that I'm not too late,' I thought.  
  
I held back tears. Yahiko was dead now. I read the next note.  
  
Three o'clock. Just outside of town. ~H.M.  
  
I hoped that I would make it in time to save the victim.  
  
I was too late. Sano had read the note and tried to stop the killer. But he had failed. Now he lay dead. His throat slit. I nearly choked back the tears. I read the note.  
  
Now for something completely different. I will kill at exactly five o'clock. The place? The Kamiya Dojo. ~H.M.  
  
The Kamiya dojo! I ran as fast as I could. I would not be able to bear the death of Miss Kouru as well as the others.  
  
I ran into the courtyard. Kouru was there. "Miss Kouru!" I cried. "Kenshin," she said, "I love you," I couldn't hold it in any longer. Hot tears ran down my cheeks. I had been too late to save any of my friends. Every one of them was dead. I picked up the latest note.  
  
I will kill in the market once more. The next to die will die at six o'clock. ~H.M.  
  
I saw everyone I had ever known laying dead in the street. Anger filled my very being. "I swear that I will kill the Hourglass Murderer," I said in a deadly tone. I slowly went to the market.  
  
I saw the murderer. He attacked. But I dodged and used the final attack of the Hiten-Mitsurugi sword style. The killer lay dead at my feet. Then I realized what I had done. I had broken my vow. I had no choice but to die. I held my reverse-blade sword against my chest. "I do not deserve to continue living," I said, "Kenshin Himura, the Battousai, is no more," I ran my sword through my heart. I saw my life flash before my eyes. It was then that I realized that I was still needed in this world. There were others who needed my help. But it was too late to do anything. Tears escaped me once more. 'I want to live,' I thought as I took my last few breaths. I had lost the only thing I had had left. My life.  
  
A/N: I don't believe I wrote something so depressing. Please R/R. Flame all you want. I don't care. The reason I wrote this was because I felt like doing something different. This fic made me realize how precious life is. If you think of a good title, tell me. If no one gives me a good title, I'll call it The End of My Life. That's the best I can think of. Tell me what you think of this fic. And be open-minded. Ja ne! 


End file.
